The statements in this background section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There are numerous types of wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles and manually-operated wheeled vehicles to assist in transporting materials from one place to another. The wheelbarrow is an example of a wheeled vehicle that may be used to transport material.